


Chapter 1: 1 year later...

by DreamsAboutHistory



Series: Yuri On Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsAboutHistory/pseuds/DreamsAboutHistory
Summary: Katsuki Yuri, 25 year old ice skater, as we find in Japan.1 year later the Grand Prix.





	Chapter 1: 1 year later...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small start ^^ Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, you can Follow these hearts on Instagram! 
> 
> Viktor: officialv_nikiforov  
> Yuri: officialy_katsuki  
> Yurio: official_plisetsky  
> Phichit: Phichitchiu  
> Christophe: officialc_giacometti  
> Minami: minami_kenj  
> Maybe there'll be some surprises ;)

"He always managed to surprise me... He has stunned me since the first day I saw him skating.."

My name is Katsuki Yuri, I am a 25 year old ice skater, as we find in Japan...  
It's been 1 year since the grand final where I finished second, winning silver... I would have liked to bring gold to Victor...  
Oh, speaking of Victor, he started skating again, as he said, he continues to train me, but not as much as before... It must be 3 weeks that I have not seen him, he went back to Russia to train for the next competition where we will have to skate against each other, here in Japan... Finally! I always dreamed to skate with him on the ice! But then... Why does that terrifies me?

"Hey pork rib!" Yurio... He came to 'bring me luck'... Even though I have the impression that it was Victor who asked him to come and train me. We are not the best friends in the world but he helps me a lot on the ice, even if he also participates. "Are you planning on keeping dreaming?"

"I cant anymore... I'm stopping for today..." We trained all night. This year, my theme is rebirth. Something different from what I did last year. Victor was against it, but I was sure of myself... He trusted me, and I intend to give him that gold medal. The reason I chosed this theme is because Victor helped me, made me reborn, as a way to make him understand that... it's thanks to him if I'm here today.

"Dickhead..." Yurio mumbled, knocking me off. "You really think you can beat me by training so little."

"Yurio..... It's been 5 hours we've been training... it's already 4 am, I can not survive..." I say lying down all my length on the ice, making movement as if I were trying to make an angel of snow while he was skating around me.

 

With these words, Yurio jumped on me like a wrestler on the ring. " SO WHAT ?! STOP FROM BELIEVE EVERYTHING IS PERMITTED FOR YOU!!! IF VICTOR SAW YOU HE WOULD BE ASHAMED! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO BRING HIM THE GOLD MEDAL ?! IT IS IMPOSSIBLE IF YOU CONTINUE TO KEEP DREAMING AS MUCH AS THIS! ANYWAY YOU WILL NOT WIN! I'LL BEAT YOU BOTH AGAIN! LIKE LAST YEAR !!! "

He could continue to beat me, I really couldnt do it anymore... I was even ready to fall asleep on the ice...

 

Hasetsu changed a lot, now there are more and more people, and a lot more customers for Minako. Which also means more people on the ice. This is why we train so late, it becomes difficult for Yû to lend us the rink without anyone.

 

I sighed as I lay on my bed. Ready to fall asleep when I received a notification on my phone. Yurio had post a photo of me on my account, just falling. Perfect timing. Needless to say, everyone has seen it...

Comments:

From Minami Kenjiro: ''I hope you're fine! You should not hurt yourself before the competition!!!!!! :o "  
From Phichit: ''Is it a new figure? XD"  
From Christophe Giacometti: ''Aie aie aie... ;)"

...

I was going down the comments but none from Victor... I hope he's fine. His last picture was from a week ago. A photo of him doing a quadruple flip. It gives me pleasure to see him on the ice again, to see him flourish as a skater.

Well, tomorrow still training, just 1 week before the competition, my luggage is already ready, those of Yurio too. I know my figures perfectly, except that I feel weird. The closer we get to the date, the more I feel breathless in my training, my figures... If I really want to bring gold, I have to refocus. I can not break my promise to Victor. I will win gold no matter what.

 

"YURIIIIII !!!!" Yurio threw me his pillow in the face as a wake-up call "YOU SAW THE HOUR?! "

08h40am. Training was 40 minutes ago... I'm going to die.


End file.
